1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of farm implements for conditioning the soil and planting seed therein, and more particularly to a farm implement which can perform these two operations with one pass over the ground which would be considered minimum tillage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The individual components of the present invention are known in the prior art as being useful for performing particular farming operations. Plow teeth, drag plates, compressor roll devices, and planters have all been used individually, or in particular combinations, and each comes in a variety of forms. Heretofore, however, there has not been provided a single sweep farm implement which can satisfactorily perform the operations of conditioning and planting the soil.
One type of farm implement which is relevant to the present invention is commonly known as a mulcher. A mulcher consists of a frame in which is supported, in succession, a compressor roll, a field cultivator, a second compressor roll, an a wheat drill. The problem encountered in using a mulcher is that the support base provided by the two compressor rolls, which are located fairly close together, is relatively small. As a result, the wheat drill located at the end of the device does not operate to plant the seed at a uniform depth in the ground. Some of the seed is then located too close to the surface of the ground and may be blown away, eaten by birds or animals, or subjected to sufficiently adverse weather conditions as to fail to grow. On the other hand, some of the seed may be planted too deeply within the soil, and will be unable to force its way through the overlying ground to the surface, therefore failing to grow.
Applicant is also aware of a device marketed by Brillion Iron Works, Brillion, Wis. 54110 which includes a seeder for pasture grass. The seeder is located between two compressor rolls, but does not operate to simultaneously condition the ground and plant seed at a uniform depth within the ground.